Most Important Prize
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: For some reason, Innes is in love with Eirika, but Eirika says she loves Ephraim, so without giving her a chance to explain, Innes challenges Ephraim to a duel to earn her heart... but in a surprising turn of events, Innes loses the duel. InnesxEirika romance.


Author's Notes

No, I'm NOT cancelling A Glimmer of Hope. Stop cheering. :p In case you didn't read it in the last author's notes, updates for AGOH are going to come much slower because of writer's block. So in the meantime, one-shots are going to start appearing in between sets of chapters. Although, some of you guys here probably aren't reading AGOH, so this paragraph might be a bit useless for those particular folks. :D

The thing about THIS particular fic is that the big sections with italics are in past tense. (I hope!) The rest is in present tense, as usual, including the little blurps of italics that act as people's thoughts. I hope I didn't break some tense rule or writing rule by doing that. Just thought I'd say that to try and prevent confusion. But I know SOMEBODY'S going to mention it anyway. Some clarification on that rule would be nice, though.

* * *

Most Important Prize

Enter Innes, brash prince of Frelia. An arrogant sniper/tactician with immense prowess in both skills, he is a man not many get along with, due to his attitude and intense charisma. It seems that it is nearly impossible to melt his hard exterior; even his sister Tana has a hard time getting along with him, and he'll always get on his closest friends' nerves once in a while.

However, there is one woman who's been able to expose a different side of him...

Princess Eirika.

* * *

_It started off when Eirika's army came to assist Innes and his mercenaries in Carcino, which resulted in Innes being indirectly saved by her. So, he vowed to protect her for his prideful fear of being in her debt. Eventually, he stayed long enough to feel that he paid his dues... but something kept him from leaving her side. Was it pride? No, pride wouldn't make sense. Duty, perhaps? Definitely not; that was relieved already. Could it have been loyalty? Not likely; what did he need to be loyal to?_

_But then, later on, it hit him._

_It was Eirika herself._

_Now, Eirika was indeed a beautiful woman, and Innes certainly knew that. However, after he spent so much time with her, he began to take notice of her other qualities as well, most of all her kindness. Eirika had a heart of gold and enough compassion for the entire world to share. 'She deserves respect for that', he thought to himself, but eventually it intrigued him._

_Innes was intrigued by Eirika's kindness because of his apparently biased opinion of her brother, Ephraim; the two princes duelled regularly, and the only thing he thought of his opponent was just that: he was his opponent, a man to be defeated, and therefore that is all that he needed to know about him. So it came as a surprise to him when Eirika said that she loved her brother because of his apparent kindness, gentleness, and compassion towards her._

_And that made Innes jealous._

_So jealous, that it began to eat up his insides. However, the main question was, why does it matter so much to him? Why does he feel this way?_

_It was simple; he loved her._

_He LOVED her._

_The feeling was like a raging fire, burning whenever Eirika talked about how much affection she had for her brother. There was no other explanation; how could Eirika love him when she was so attached to Ephraim? And therefore, there was only one way to show Eirika that it was himself, not her brother, who was the better man; the man deserving of her love:_

_Take Ephraim down._

* * *

Enter Eirika, compassionate princess of Renais. A gentle swordswoman who wishes nothing more than to solve problems without violence, she possesses politeness and kindness that allows her to get along with everybody. She never has a bad thing to say about anybody, and she thinks highly of all of her acquaintances.

However, there is one man that she is beginning to view differently than the others...

Prince Innes.

* * *

_It started off when Innes confronted Eirika after the war and asked to speak to her privately. When the two of them were alone, she could tell there was something different about the normally arrogant prince; she could see that his eyes weren't as hardened as usual, and he almost seemed unsure of himself; something she had never seen from him before._

_What happened to him?_

_He had always been near her side ever since her army came to his rescue in Carcino, and while she certainly appreciated the concern he was showing her, she couldn't help but think it was unnecessary, and he made it clear that he was doing it to be cleared of her apparent debt from him. Eventually, as time went on, he no longer looked like he was forcing himself to be near her; in fact, they were even starting to share pleasant conversation with each other._

_But then, conversation began to shift in a different direction. Innes began to ask about her brother, Ephraim, and when she proved him wrong about her brother's emotional qualities and mentioned how deeply she cared for him, Innes changed. He seemed almost... upset, at the revelation, and every conversation after that was usually joined by the presence of a figurative cloud over Innes' head, especially whenever Ephraim's name was mentioned._

_That was their communication up until the end of the war._

* * *

Giving Innes a concerned glance, Eirika asks him, "Innes, what's wrong? You seem... uncertain, about something... and I don't like it."

Innes merely smirks at the comment before replying, "you are so kind, Eirika. I know I have said this many times... but it's true. You never have anything bad to say about anyone."

"Well, nothing about my friends, anyway. Enemies are a different story. Now Innes... can you please just tell me what's bothering you?"

Clearing his throat, Innes tries to formulate his answer in his head. He knows that his jealousy has been affecting their relationship as friends, and it's been killing his chances of trying to develop it past friendship, but he knows that he cannot do anything about it... unless drastic measures are taken.

"Eirika... does anyone lay claim to your heart?"

"Lay claim to my heart?" she replies, confused. "Do you mean what I... think you mean?"

"Yes... do you love anyone?"

_Why is Innes asking me this? Is there an ulterior motive?_

"Well," she says, "I don't think so."

_Hmm... she didn't mention Ephraim? I'm surprised... and perhaps, that will make things easier. Everything's going according to plan..._

Breathing a sigh of relief, Innes says, "I am relieved at that answer. Eirika, I..."

"Oh wait!" she interrupts, "I... do love my brother. Seriously Innes, why are you asking me this?"

Innes doesn't answer.

_I guess it's now or never at this point._

"Innes!" Looking at him pleadingly, Eirika continues, "Please, you're worrying me. Why can't you answer me? I need to..."

"I love you."

Eirika's voice screeches to halt. This is probably why Innes has been acting so strangely lately; love is an extremely powerful emotion, if not _the_ most powerful, and it can completely change a person for the sake of the recipient. Either way, she is completely taken by surprise by his answer, and now, she has to ask herself...

_Do I love him back?_

_No, I couldn't, but... I don't know..._

_Is he kidding?_

"What?"

"Eirika... I love you. I don't understand it, but I do. And to see you so attached to... Ephraim," he says, putting intense emphasis on the name, "I feel an explosion of jealousy erupt inside me that I cannot bear. And so, I must defeat him in a duel. If can I prove myself superior... I will ask for your hand..."

_Ask for my hand?_

Innes leaves quickly before Eirika can reply, but then he turns around and shouts, "if I lose... I will give up my feelings. We shall meet again... and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these last weeks. Forgive me."

* * *

High noon, the next day, at the Renais castle courtyard. Enter Innes, Eirika, and Ephraim, confident prince of Renais; they are all ready to get along with the events of the match. Considering that Innes is a master of the bow and Ephraim is a master of the lance, they decide to duel with swords to narrow the playing field. Once everything is ready, Innes relays the rules of the duel.

"Alright, here are the conditions. One match, swords only. Winner is the first one to compromise the opponent. And the prize..."

"Prize?" Ephraim replies, puzzled at the inclusion of a prize. "We never play for prizes, other than bragging rights. What's different this time?"

"Well, I'll leave that for later. I'll be back in a minute."

Innes walks into the castle, but immediately pokes his head out of the corner of the wall to spy on the two siblings instead, and watches in horror as his very own nightmare plays out in front of him: Ephraim walks up to Eirika, asks her something, and as tears begin to fall down her cheeks, Ephraim gently wipes them off her face before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Deciding that he cannot watch this any longer, Innes sprints in their direction to confront them.

* * *

"Eirika, what's wrong? You've seemed really upset about something since yesterday."

"I'm sorry, brother," Eirika says, slowly starting to cry. "I was told something very surprising yesterday, and I don't know what to think of it."

Ephraim begins to delicately wipe Eirika's tears from her eyes, and gives her a kiss on the cheek to try and cheer her up. As he starts rubbing her head affectionately, a smile slowly starts to reappear on her face, causing him to smile as well.

"Thank you, Ephraim... I feel better now."

Both turning their heads towards the castle by sheer coincidence, the twins notice Innes fuming in their direction, and as they both walk closer to him, Innes calmly takes a deep breath before saying, "sorry, I'm just not myself right now. I'm ready whenever you are, Ephraim."

"As am I, Innes."

The two men stand in the middle of the courtyard, ready to begin their duel as Eirika sadly watches them prepare themselves to fight. It is a short wait, however, as Innes immediately runs towards Ephraim with inhuman intensity, while Ephraim just barely parries Innes' strike. It continues like this for a while: Innes attacking with a burning frenzy as Ephraim frantically blocks. However, Innes eventually makes a mistake in his fury; he actually misses Ephraim entirely, and this allows Ephraim to finally get his chance to counterattack.

"No, I can't lose to you, Ephraim..." Innes shouts breathlessly. "Not this time."

Raising an eyebrow, Ephraim begins his set of attacks, attempting to knock the sword out of Innes' hand. Innes merely blocks with intense concentration, knowing that if he messes up, everything he's done, everything he's worked for... will be for naught.

Hearing Innes' words, Eirika starts thinking about his intentions; she knows he is always serious about everything he says and does, but she still finds it hard to believe that Innes could have fallen for her. However, continuing to think about the situation, she begins to understand...

'_No, I can't lose to you Ephraim... not this time.' That's what he said..._

...and now that she knows for sure Innes is completely sincere in his feelings, she begins to softly weep to herself.

_He loves me... but do I love him?_

* * *

Innes watches his opponent closely throughout the match, trying to find an opening to strike. They've been switching back and forth between attacking and blocking, but nobody's gotten a decent hit yet, and the frustration between the two of them is increasing. However, now Innes accidentally looks in Eirika's direction and notices her crying...

...and he hesitates.

...allowing Ephraim to knock the sword out of Innes' hands.

"NO!"

Falling to his knees, Innes smashes his fist into the ground in anger, knowing that he's just blown all of his chances with Eirika. Ephraim, on the other hand, merely watches his comrade with confusion; as far as he knows, there is nothing different about this duel than any other one they've had in the past. Sure, there was mention of a prize, but is it really worth all the anger and frustration?

"Innes," Ephraim says, helping him up, "what's the problem? Is the prize really worth this immaturity of defeat?"

_Of course it is; you don't understand how important this duel was to win..._

"Yes... this duel was for the most important prize... you have bested me, and therefore, she is yours."

"She? Innes, what..."

"She loves you dearly. Take care of her. Please."

As Innes leaves the courtyard in disappointment, Ephraim watches him go, and he asks Eirika, "sister, do you know what he's talking about?"

Meanwhile, Eirika cannot respond to the question due to the tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Sitting on the bed in his guest room, Innes examines a small box and the silver ring inside. He wasn't kidding about his promise to Eirika; if he did win the duel today, he was going to ask for her hand in marriage, hoping she would accept. But alas, it is too late. He got distracted, and it cost him the win.

And now, he has to live the rest of his life knowing that Eirika will be Ephraim's forever. He envisions the two of them, alone... Eirika sighing as Ephraim explores her body...

Smashing his fist against the wall at the heart-wrenching scene, Innes throws the ring box out his window, not caring where it ends up. Now, the only thing he wants to do is leave, but first he has to congratulate Ephraim formally; Innes is not usually a sore loser, and according to Eirika, Ephraim is a kind, compassionate man... and if she says that, then it must be true that Ephraim will love her and take care of her.

But first, he decides to take a nap; perhaps he will be able to think more clearly about the situation later...

* * *

The pressing of soft lips wakes Innes up from his slumber, and he nearly jumps out of his bed when he notices Eirika lying beside him, smiling happily. It is almost a dream come true for him, but why is she here? Surely she should be celebrating with Ephraim, but still, he greatly appreciates that she's here beside him. However...

_Why did she kiss me?_

"I'm so sorry, Innes," Eirika coos softly, "I never understood your feelings, or mine... until after the duel. I should have just accepted what you said as truth..."

Closing his eyes solemnly, Innes merely groans before Eirika continues, "and so, now... I would be honoured to accept your hand in marriage."

Innes' jaw almost drops to the ground at the proclamation; he wasn't expecting Eirika to tell him this! Is it possible that, perhaps, Ephraim rejected her? And where did she hear about his proposal?

"But... Eirika," he stutters, "what about Ephraim? You said you loved him."

"You thought... you thought I _love _loved him? He's my brother. Of course I love him... but not _that_ way."

Sighing lightly, she continues, "oh yes, your ring fell on Ephraim's head; made a bump about as big as my fist on his head," she says, chuckling. "By the way, you thought... Ephraim loved me romantically? You know he's getting married, right?"

Innes says nothing.

"Innes. It's true."

"He is?"

"Yes. You didn't know that?"

"Nope. To who?"

"Myrrh."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"You seriously had no idea?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, that's observant."

"It's nothing he would tell me."

"Anyway... I never realized how much I needed your support during the war, Innes. I didn't show it, but I was never afraid when you were around. I knew you were always by my side."

_I can't believe all of this..._

"That's why I want you by my side now. Is that okay?"

_Of course it's okay._

Leaning towards each other, the two of them home in on each other's lips and share their first mutual kiss before Ephraim pokes his head into the doorway, grinning.

"Well," he says, "looks like even though I won the duel, Innes got his prize."

* * *

Author's Notes

Another possibly OOC guy. I really need to be more consistent with my characterization. Who knows why this keeps happening. Perhaps I'm going insane again.

I've been reading WAY too much romance manga in the last few months. I could actually see this happen in a manga, really. That may explain some things. :p

In reality, I hate Innes. However, this idea popped into my brain, and I really wanted to write it, so I started writing it about two weeks ago. Considering I had him rejected by her and literally squashed by a suit of armor containing Gerik in Comfort, I guess I owe him. :p I never saw Ephraim having any hard feelings for Innes, but it's obvious Innes really doesn't like Ephraim. That might be what makes this work.

Yes, I said "coo", the sound birds make sometimes or whatever it is. According to the World English Dictionary, (as mentioned on ) one of the meanings is as follows: "to murmur lovingly". Another one from the same source is: "to speak in a soft murmur". You'd think dictionaries would be a little more consistent with each other; other dictionaries say completely different things. itself has a bunch of other definitions about it as well OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH CRAP ABOUT THE DICTIONARIES. Sheech.

Once again, not my best piece of work, but I still like it, even though the dialogue dominates near the end. I hope I got the believability working. Of course, I had to put a reference to my favourite pairing in this fic as well! :p

Next up are at least two chapters of AGOH. Then another crack pairing! Yay!


End file.
